<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me help by Nezulovinghours (Lycoriis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743102">Let me help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriis/pseuds/Nezulovinghours'>Nezulovinghours (Lycoriis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stand by me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Long Hair, M/M, Marnie is mostly mentionned, Piers is nothing but anxiety, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Raihan is here to help, Raihan is scared of Obstagoon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You can't change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriis/pseuds/Nezulovinghours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers got a big concert tonight and spends the day preparing everything. Only he didn't planned for Raihan to notice his overwhelming stress.</p><p>Or : Raihan is a loving and supporting boyfriend, taking care of Piers the ball of stress and anxiety™</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stand by me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi ! This is my first work in the PKMN fandom and first time creating kbnz content ! It might be a little OOC but I needed this self-indulgent fluff<br/>Finals hell is getting closer ;;;;;</p><p>→ English isn't my first language so please be indulgent ! I don't mind if you want to help me correct any little mistakes in the comments, or DM on twitter  @ nezulovinghours . Btw this isn't beta'ed either !<br/>Edit : I wrote this in the middle of the night and took the time to sleep a bit before correcting any mistakes! Enjoy ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saying Piers was nervous was nothing but an understatement. He was the biggest ball of anxiety and stress Raihan had ever seen.<br/>
Since Marnie succeeded him over the gym leader title, Piers spent most of his time working on songs and Raihan loved posting shorts videos of his concerts online, only making Piers’ amazing skills known to all Galar.<br/>
His popularity rose to the top, his CDs sold out in record time as well as the tickets for his next concerts.<br/>
But this one was different. Piers never performed outside of Spikemuth. He knew his crowd and knew what he could do and how he could play with them. Even when his popularity increased, most of the crowd was still people from his city or fans since the beginning. Tonight, he had to perform in Wyndon’s stadium.<br/>
Piers didn’t mind, actually he was pretty proud to get such an opportunity : Wydon’s Stadium could welcome way more people than the little cramped venue in Spikemuth. But the euphoria of the news leaded to more and more stress as time passed, approaching the day of the show.</p><p>Raihan was still in bed, in their hotel room. Piers was up since the first rays of sun passed through the windows, slowly warming the sheets.<br/>
The dragon-tamer watched him run in every directions, making calls to everyone and anyone, making sure everything would be ready for the show and he was clearly running out of patience. Raihan could only spare of thought for the poor Team Yell busy with setting up the stage, lights and sound.<br/>
Once done with his phone, Piers threw it on the bed, almost hitting Raihan who had a hard time not laughing to Piers’ distress. Watching the always composed rocker slowly losing it was something. Raihan sat up, as Piers was trying to decide an outfit for tonight, muttering under his breath that he should have brought way more options with him.</p><p>«Love ?» The dragon-type gym leader called softly. Piers stopped his muttering, but didn't turn around. Raihan called again, and the rocker could only get out of the closet and come over. He sat on the edge of the bed, his brows furrowed, increasing the already marked crease between his eyes.<br/>
Raihan then pulled him by the arm, letting Piers fall against his warm body, hugging him tightly.<br/>
Piers softened immediatly. His shoulders relaxed, and the tension in his back lowered a bit. He sighed the last bit of nervousness against Raihan’s torso, as the latter slowly caressed his hair and back.</p><p>«It’s not like you to be this nervous, babe.»<br/>
A new sigh.<br/>
«I ... That’s the first time I get to perfom in such a huge stadium.<br/>
- I know, I know. Most of them are new to your concerts and they can’t imagine what they’re going to witness. But remember Spikemuth followed you there. Your sister’s gonna be in the crowd, I’ll be there too. Just do it like you always do. Set the stage on fire, you know how to do this, right ?»</p><p>Piers didn’t answer, his hand pulling a strand of his two-toned hair to try and manage the stress.<br/>
Raihan slowly took his hand in his and kissed his knuckles softly.<br/>
«You know how to do it, Piers. You can do it.»</p><p>The dragon-tamer framed the pale face of his lover, forcing the eye contact.</p><p>«Y’know what ? Go take a shower but don’t do your hair.» Piers looked at him in surprise. He knew Raihan could spend a lifetime playing with his hair, lazily letting his fingers go through when they laid in front of the TV, both almost asleep on the couch. He loved pulling it when they had sex too, knowing full well it would just arouse the singer more. But never did he asked for that. If Piers was right, Raihan wanted to .. style his hair ? Not that he didn’t like the attention but he wasn’t confident in his boyfriend’s skills.<br/>
«You sure ?»<br/>
Raihan pouted. «Hey. I at least know how to brush hair !» Piers laughed, the tension leaving his body a bit more, and kissed Raihan. The kiss was so full of tenderness, if it wasn’t for tonight’s show, Piers would have stayed in his arms.</p><p>While the singer left to lock himself up in the bathroom, the dragon-tamer finally called Rotom over, answering messages and checking his social medias. Everywhere, the concert was the main subject. Everyone shared their outfits, their impatience, and it put a small smile on Raihan’s face. Piers’ songs were finally getting all the recognition it deserved and now that he wasn’t busy with being a gym leader anymore, he had no more excuse to keep his music exclusive to Spikemuth.</p><p>After a while, Piers came back from the bathroom, steam still getting out through the door. His cheeks and shoulders were still red from the hotness of the shower. A towel around his hips, Piers let himself fall on the bed, waiting for Raihan.<br/>
«So ? What our grand master of hair styling is going to do ?~» Piers smirked, as Raihan left the bed to grab a brush and the hair-dryer, plugging it in. He sat behind Piers, a few inches away so he could work through all the hair length.<br/>
«Just relax. I’m not going to ruin your hair, babe.»<br/>
«You better watch your moves or I’ll feed you to Obstagoon.» Raihan shivered at the thought. The farthest he was from Obstagoon’s hellish claws and jaw, the better he was.</p><p>Raihan then started his work, separating Piers’ hair in section to ease his pain, and slowly brushed any knot out, working from the bottom to the top of the rocker’s head.<br/>
Piers closed his eyes, a bit tensed at first, surveying the dragon-tamer’s every move, before he finally let his shoulders relax. The hot air blown from the hair-dryer helped a bit, making him remember the comforting warmth he felt whenever he and Raihan lied under the sheets, in each other’s arms. He would have almost fell asleep if Raihan didn’t encounter a strong knot, pulling Piers’ head aback.<br/>
«Sorry, love.» He could sense Raihan’s intense stare as he was trying to find which strands were tangled together to work on it without causing any pain to his lover by pulling his hair.</p><p>After a few moments of hard work, Raihan muttering under his breath how he was going to destroy whatever deity thought that tangled hair was funny, he finally got to a smooth result. Brushing his fingers through Piers’ hair, the gym leader kissed the back of his head and pulled him for a tight hug. Piers felt way more relaxed, the crease between his eyes eased a bit as he stopped furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>«And what was all of that for ?» The singer asked. Raihan raised a brow and kissed Piers’ head again.<br/>
«You’re too nervous. I don’t like seeing you like this and doing nothing to help.»<br/>
«Rai ... Thanks, mate.» Piers tried to get up. He still had to decide on his outfit, get his makeup done and go to the stadium for the last rehearsals and untangling his hair took long enough. But Raihan kept him in his arms, smiling softly.<br/>
«Nope, babe. You stay here. I said I’ll do your hair, right ?»<br/>
Piers sighed, but sat down again. His lover got up, coming back quickly after retrieving Piers’ pouch containing all his scrunchies and bobby pins.</p><p>Raihan divided Piers’ hair in several parts, letting the singer hold the ones he wasn’t using yet.<br/>
On the side free of his bangs, he took three thin strands and carefully braided them together, close to his scalp, until he got to the part where Piers would usually tie his ponytail. Securing the braid with a bobby pin and a small, transparent rubber band, Raihan moved onto the next part : repeating the braid operation on the other side of Piers’ head but leaving his bangs alone. Done with it, the gym leader brushed Piers’ hair once again, gathering and tying them into the singer’s famous ponytail.<br/>
He stopped his work for a moment, trying to decide on what to do next. Raihan grabbed some hair at the top of the ponytail and loosely braided them, adding a decorated hair tie at the end to keep it together.<br/>
It wasn’t the most amazing and complicated hairstyle, but he knew Piers liked better having something practical than stylish. Performing with hair this long in his face would be worst than a journey through hell. Raihan loved the way his hair were two-toned. More than being unique, he found it pretty. Even more when braided : the cut between white and black hair was smoother and it softened a bit Piers’ sometimes harsh features.</p><p>«And, we’re done!» Raihan pressed a soft kiss on Pier’s neck, before letting the singer getting up to the bathroom, checking the work his lover did. He smiled a the easy composition. It was still efficient and different from his usual ponytail. Not a bad change to celebrate his first concert outside Spikemuth. Coming back to the room, Piers thanked Raihan with a quick kiss.</p><p>«Why ?»<br/>
«Why what ?» asked Raihan in return, raising an eyebrow. He knew the next part.<br/>
«Why would you all of sudden do my hair ?»</p><p>The dragon tamer’s cheeks flushed a bit as he thought of his answer, but his gaze didn’t move, locking itself with Pier’s eyes.</p><p>«I told you. I just don’t like sitting there when you’re under this much stress and I couldn’t think of a way to help relax without making you late. Actually, I kinda got the idea from the other day, when you were brushing Obstagoon’s fur. I mean, it was so relaxing he fell asleep ! You know he would never let his guard down when I’m here.»</p><p>Piers chuckled at the memory. Obstagoon had always been a bit too protective over its trainer and didn’t like how Raihan and Piers relationship evolved. More than not liking it, it didn’t want Piers to get hurt. </p><p>«So you mean I’m an Obstagoon now ?» teased the singer.<br/>
«No ! Of course not ! C’m’on, mate, not fun. I’m just trying to help.»<br/>
« I know. Thank you.» Piers kissed Raihan once again, caressing his cheek lovingly.<br/>
«Get ready, you’re gonna be late.» grinned Raihan.</p><p>Piers nodded and finally let go of the towel around his hips to choose his outfit and get dressed. With a quick call to Nessa, the singer was ready to go a few minutes later. Little did he know than while he made himself up, Raihan already got Rotom back in his hand, scrolling social medias. Not to check on people getting ready for the concert, nor his friends’ accounts, but to find more ways to style Piers’ hair another time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading !<br/>Hope you enjoyed some fluff between these two adorable dorks. Raihan being scared of Obstagoon is a big HC of mine, I mean ... Have you seen these claws ???<br/>Anyways, thanks a lot for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated. I hope I can get some more kbnz content done soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>